Children of the Moon
by I am the Story Teller
Summary: The moon brings out the lunatics. The little town of Forks has been quiet for a while, but things are about to stir up when a new girl moves to town. Who is this mysterious girl, and how does she know of vampires and shifters but is neither. Who is Alex Lupa Scott, and who is she running from? (My first fanfic, please give it a shot. Set a few years after breaking dawn. All canon)
1. Prologue

Prolouge:  
12 years earlier  
'Stay quiet, Alex, you better stay quiet, or you won't live through today! Oh im gonna die, please, please, please! I don't want to die, not yet, not here. Please! No,no,no,no,no!' I wailed to myself 'If you make the smallest of sounds you're dead, okay? Be quiet! No sound, come on Alex, you can do this, do it for ma and pa, be silent.' So I waited, silently. I watched through a crack in the cellar door.  
The sinking sun had bathed the gruesome scene before me bloody red, the sky a deep burgundy. The ground was covered in blood, their blood, but they kept on fighting, fighting for us, me and my brother. All I could see throug my little looking hole, was red. Our house, red, our backyard, red, the little forest right behind it, red, the sky, red, all red. I watched my parents, my ma and pa, beaten up and covered in gashes, but stil fighting, fighting to save me and my brother from the moster, the blond vampire. I watched my ma, with a bloody and deep cut across her left thigh, and sevral broken ribs, paining her in every move.

I wanted to scream out and tell them all to stop, but instead I watched. My eyes followed ma´s hands, following every stab she made with the ivory baldes. I watched, my eyes locked at the ongiong battle. I saw the vampire lift my pa of the ground, chocking him. I saw my mother stab at the vampire's back, piercing sevral holes with the blades, but the vampire seemed only mildly annoyed. I saw my pa being tossed into the wall of our house, our home. His body slowly fell to the ground, landing in a crumpled pile.  
Broken, it was the only way I could dicribe the man I'd know my whole life, broken was the only way I could discribe my father. He did not rise, only laid there, and I knew, my father was dead. Gone. Jeremy turned to me, «Look at me Alex,» reluctantly I turned away from the horrifing scene and met his crystal blue eyes. «You're gonna be alright, okay? I love you Alex, know that, they» He nodded torwards our parents, «they love and loved you too. You're gonna be safe, don't make a sound, stay here.»

He rose from his hiding spot, and opned the cellar doors, took one last look at me, whispered those small knowing words, before he ran at the vampire. He flung himself at it, grabbing his own blades, and stabbed the vampire in its neck. The vampire had been to busy with fighting mom, it caught him of guard, but not for long.

«I love you Alex, always and forever,» The words tasted stale in my mouth, as if my brother was already gone.  
But Jeremy could'nt die, could he? No, impossible, It could just not be done. Never. Before I eaven could blink, the vampire had slung my brother of its back, and was pounding him to the ground, before raising him in the air, his hand around my brothers neck, chocking him. My brother was grabbing thee vampires chocking grip, trying to get the hand of his neck. His face paled, but he kept on clawing at its hands.

My mother fell to her knees, pleading the vampire for his life, begging him to take her life instead. «Please, he's only twelve, he did nothing to you, please, spare my son's life, please! Take my life, dont´t kill him, please! Please! Im begging you spare him, please, I'll do anything! Please!» She begged, huge tears steraming down both her cheeks. «You want me to spare him? Ahh, how sweet a mothers love is, but you see, the only thing you could ever help me with, is your own extinction.» He laughed at her, a sadstic grin covering his face. Than, in less than seconds, he brought my borthers neck to his lips, and drank greedily, my brothers blood streaming down his cheeks. Jeremys body flailed, fighting against his grip, fighting for the remnants of his life. Then he stopped, and the monster dropped him to the ground. «Besides, the Voltouri speares none.»

Than he flew at my mother, snapped her neck and with a blood chilling laugh, he dropped her lifeless body to the ground. He stood there for many minutes, his chest heaving, just looking at the murder scene.

Sorrow, anger, desperation, hopelessness, disbelif, fear, so many emotions clouded my mind, but the one that united them all was dispair. An internal war raging in my mind, chaos. I was numbed, my eyes locked at my dead family, nothing but corpses now.  
'No! They are not dead! They can't be! Its not possible, its not happening. This is just a dream!'  
Disbelif  
'Face it, they are gone, and soon you'll follow. He's gonna kill us, no matter what,'  
Hopelessness  
'Avenge them, no matter what! Kill that bastard! he killed our family! KILL HIM! No matter the costs! Go down with pride, don´t let him get away with this! Bring out your curage!'  
Anger  
'We will just die anyway, stay hidden, he might not see you. I don't want to die! Please!'  
Fear  
'They're gone, I can't belive they're gone! How could this happen? What do I do, what can I do?! They are really gone, all are just gone! Why? Why me? Why them? Why now? Help me please, somebody!'  
Sorrow

It really was over, for good. The end. Soon the vampire wpuld turn at me, and I would follow my family to the grave.  
'I hope its quick,'  
The wish was morbid, but, I knew my time had come, just as I knew the vampire's time would come too. The blond god, his nightblack cape covered in blood, torn by the daggers my family had wheeled, stood with his back facing me. I saw him lean down to pick up one of the daggers, before turning to me.  
In a flash he was at the cellar doors, tearing them open.I stumbled backwards falling on the cold hard sement ground. I crawled backwards, my eyes never leaving his face. He slowly walked down the four wooden cellar staires, enjoying my fear, and gracefully stepped onto the floor. He's horrid smile covered his entire face and his is lit up with a sadistic glow no evil could match. He was a preadator, playing with me, his pray. He was enjoying this, torturing a eight year old girl, just as much as I was fearing this. I crawled away more quickly, but my back hit a wall. I turned, and saw it was a door. As fast as I could, I flung the door open and ran into the hall way, dashing for the stairs.  
I hid in my parents room, locking and blocking it furniture. I quickly hid under the bed.

«Little girl, where are you? Come on out little girl, and we shall play a little game,» He laughed, and I heard his footsteps stop outside the door. My heart rate increased, filling me with adrenalin and fear.  
_This is it_.  
The vampire gave the door a slight nudge, before laughing his creepy evil laugh.  
«You really thing this little thing can stop me? Silly little girl...» I pushed out from underneath the bed and ran into the bathroom, locking that door too. 'Okay, quick. Something that burns, something that burns.'  
I grabbed a towel from the rack, rolling it up to something close to a spear, before opening the the mirror cabinet. Inside, I found hair spray and nail polish remover. I emptied both contents on the towel, before finding the lighter mom used for her long bubblebaths. I unlocked the door and moved into the bedroom.  
It still faintly smelled of moms perfume, and the green bedsheets were still perfectly done, with the decorative pillows covering it. I sighed 'Focus Alex, this is your last chance' He ripped the door open, and pushed the furniture away

«Is this all you can come up with? A stincking towel and a tiny lighter? Bah!» He mocked me, his eyes shining with sadistic glee. 'Monster' I thought before setting the towel aligth. The vampire took a slight step back, as I waved the blazing torch infront of him  
«Stay- stay away from me, or I'll, I'll burn you!»I tried to sound brave, but my voice faltered.

They vampire attacked faster than I could react, and soon, I was on the floor, the torch still blazing beside me, catching the wooden floor on fire, with my mothers dagger piercing my stomach.

And as I lay dieing, my world going up in flames.

His word echoed through my mind

«I love you Alex, always and forever»

«I love you too, brother, always and forever.» My horse voice croacked out, my lunges filling with smoke

_I'll join you soon enough._


	2. Chapter 2: New start

**A little AN here, so for all the typos and stuff, English is my second language and Im still learning, but please tell me if somethings wrong. I do not own Twilight, (though I'd love to, but who would'nt?) But Alex and her story and stuff is mine. Thoughts will be in 'though' and talking wil be in «talk». In this story Reneesme is about 19 physicaly, and a lot of the pack members stopped phasing so they could age normally. This is how I imagine Alex, here's the link: /entry/25437399 just with a little pinker lips. Alex was born in May 17th 1995, so she's 19 present time. Please write and review! **

I pulled up in the drive way in my little light blue mini cooper. It was a cloudy day in the small town Forks, my new home. I sighed, and looked at the house in front of me. It was a not to big two story white victorian house. The owner was selling it for a really cheap prize, fully furniture and all. On the steps of the house stood a pale brunette, her face turned away from me. I opened the car door, and the smell immediately hit me. The sickly sweet, disgusting smell I hadn't smelled for years, eleven to be exact. The smell of a cold blooded killer, a vampire. 'Shit! Isn't this my kinda luck? I'm buying a house from a vampire. If she even lets me live, that is," I sighed, and discreetly put my knife ready in my boot, the five inch blade carved from vampire skin, strong enough to penetrate any material, kevlar, titanium and bloodsuckers.

The knife had a silver hilt decorated with small white opals and pearls, and the knife wasn't visible between the thick layers of fake fur with in the boot.

On shaky legs I made my way out of the car. The vampire, though I knew she had noticed my presence long before I even pulled up the drive way, turned as if she had'nt know I was there before just now.

She raised her hand to wave at me, and I stiffly nodded back. 'Relax Alex, she may not now who, or what you are just yet. Most vampire's believe my spices to be extinct, or myth.' I sighed, and made my way towards the vampire. It was a truly stunning creature, but I saw no beauty in her features, only monstrosity.

The pure white skin, the thick cascading locks of hair, her unnaturally perfect features, the black bags beneath her red. "What!?" My hand flew to my mouth, regretting the little surprised gasp that had escaped my mouth. Golden eyes? What? How? It was a vampire, there was no doubt in my mind, but her eyes, how on earth were they golden?!

The vampire seemed just as confused as me. I took an unnerved step back, and my gaze faltered.

Fear filled my body, old haunting memories of a young eight year old without hope trying to resurface, but I refused to let the bloodsucker get to me. I had escaped worse before, and if this ended in a fight, I would be the victor, no doubt. 'I need a lighter,' I thought to my self,

"Sorry I forgot my purse in the car," And turned and opened the car door again.

I knew there was a lighter in the glove compartment, and I quickly retrieved it, dropping it in my purse. Once again I closed the door and walked to the house.

"So will you be living alone in here?" The vampire asked casually 'More like will anyone miss you when you're gone?' I thought to my self, the morbidity not lost to me.

I sighed and gave her a simple answer "Yes,"

I could see it wanted to continue probing in my private life, but I did not give it the chance.

Purpose fully I strode in through the open door and looked around. There was a staircase in front of me, with a kitchen to my left and a small but homey living room to my right. All was fully furniture, but without any photos, books or small decorations you would imagine in a place like this. "So Im guessing you'll take the furniture soon?" I said. She shrugged nonchalantly "You can have it if you want? I have no need for all of this" She gestured around. I saw a few empty spaces, which I guess belonged to items the vampire treasured. I saw the table had no chairs, and a dust square next to the couch, which Im guessing belonged to an armchair. I also saw a few empty spots I the bookcase. And all in all, it was some really nice furniture, if you look away from the fact that a fait tang of vamp still lingered in the air. "Well, wow, thank you! I'd love that!" I was grateful for the saved money, I didn't have much to begin with, even if it was from a vampire.

"No problem," She smiled at me "How old are you?"

"Nineteen," I said defensivly, "How about you?" She looked a bit, well surprised by my answer.

"The same," She sent back at me.

"And how long have you been nineteen?" My mouth slipped. I actually didn't regret it too much

"A couple of months" I could see I was pushing her, and I enjoyed having the vampire nervous

"No, that's not what I meant and you know it" I knew I was pushing my luck, but I was doomed anyway, and life was made for pushing boundaries, I though. Adrenaline pushed through my body and my hand twitched by my side, ready to grab the dagger if needed. I studied the thing, watching it, calculating its next move.

"What are you?" She asked her voice filled with shock.

**AN: I apologize, but I will not be able to upload evenly, since I have a lot of trainings and school and things with friends to do, but I will write and upload when I can. **

**Did you like my little cliffie? And who is that vampire? (Virtual cookie for any one with the answer to this _very _har question. Next chapter you'll get some wolf action in La Push.**

**Always read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3: A Dreaded meeting

**Starting with a little AN. All of the Twilight stuff is Steph's, and Im not profiting. Thank you all for reading. Im sorry for the short chapters but I write when I have time, which I usually don't have much of. Please follow, comment and favorite! Im sorry for the confusing start, it will all unravel after a while. As for the rating, its only because of violence. No citrus stuff in here. Enjoy!**

_Previously_

_"Nineteen," I said defensively, "How about you?" She looked a bit, well surprised by my answer._

_"The same," She sent back at me._

_"And how long have you been nineteen?" My mouth slipped. I actually didn't regret it too much_

_"A couple of months" I could see I was pushing her, and I enjoyed having the vampire nervous_

_"No, that's not what I meant and you know it" I knew I was pushing my luck, but I was doomed anyway, and life was made for pushing boundaries, I though. Adrenaline pushed through my body and my hand twitched by my side, ready to grab the dagger if needed. I studied the thing, watching it, calculating its next move._

_"What are you?" She asked her voice filled with shock._

The present

« What I am is none of your business, _vampire_.» I spat out, sick of this, this _creature_. «Just no that you have never been alone, and you never will. You believe you're on top of the food chain, but you are nothing but dirt under our shoes» I sounded a lot more courageous than I felt, but I knew unless she was a mindreader she would not sense a faster beating heart or smell fear oozing off my body.

My body was made to be her perfect opponent, her flaws my strength, my flaws her strength.

I saw the vampire's mind working, trying to find a way of attack, a flaw. I smiled at her, and she pounced at me. I may not have a vampire's strength nor speed, but had their senses and reflexes. Before she reached me, I had pulled the knife from my boot. I had trained my hole life to fight a vampire, but this was my first chance.

I knew a long fight would not be to my advantage, seeing she could go on for ever and I could not. I quickly made a hitting stab with my dagger, and sent a ray of water from the sink, before I bolted. The front door was locked, and I knew I was in serious danger.

"Wait! Don't go! Wait!" The vampire yelled after me, but I had no plans of obliging. I made my way up the staircase two stairs at the time, and ran through the first door I found. The room was a girls one, decorated purple. The vampire stench was sickening, and I wondered why it was from a different vampire. 'Great, theres _more _of them! Just what I need now!' There was a single window

"Wait!" The vampire was moving up the stair, quickly. Good thing I had a head start, but I needed to get out of here right now, or I would be dead meat for sure._ "Please,_ stop for a minute and listen, I will not hurt you. Im friendly, I promise." I quickly snapped back at her "A promise from your kind means nothing." "Listen, come to dinner tomorrow at my place, and we can talk. Please." But I was already gone, quickly making my way down the tree right outside the house.

My feet drummed rhythmically against the forest floor. I would not stop, not until I knew it was safe. But my feet were tiering. I must have ran many many miles without any sort of pause. But I had to go on a few miles more.

I _had _to.

And then the pain hit.

I fell to the ground breathless. Vampires complained about their transformation, but it was nothing compared to this. Over and over, every full moon since the year you turn sixteen. The rest of your life.

The blood curdling, bone splintering, maddening torture.

Every bone in your body, broken, twisted, and mended in a matter of second. The pain of months with healing, crushed into one small second.

Being pulled apart, being destroyed from within your self.

A pain like no other. I screamed, be voice strained, throat horse, thick tears down my face as I begged, begged for an end, for a stop to this gruesome torture. I broke apart.

My body was transforming into something I did not want now. It is cruel, truly cruel. I gazed up, at the fool moon, begging it to stop this, but it did not grant me mercy.

Another wave of pain rolled through me, and I closed my eyes, trying to hold onto my consciousness, my thought, my sanity, anything.

My hand twisted, broke, grew and reformed into something new and stronger. My legs and arms grew more streamlined, more perfected. I morphed into a new, an other kind of me. My eyes changed, making me a predator without like.

I was new, but still me. My body shook of uncertainty as I rose form the cold hard ground. Everything was so much more perfect now, so much more real, so much more powerful. I felt everything. All of it surrounded me, from the tiny veins on a leaf from 20 feet away, to the tiny grains of dirt beneath me.

And then the power filled me. The mind blowing ecstasy of power. At this very moment, I was stronger than anybody else, I was in my true form, the one with so much power, the one able to do so much, feel so much, be so much.

I am a protector, a protector of humans and animals alike.

I am the vampires natural enemy, the only one strong enough.

I am me, and I am so much more.

I am a predator, with eyes like the moonlight and fur as molten silver.

I am the one left to save us.

_I am Werewolf, and I'm stronger than ever before._


	4. Chapter 4: One with the wind

**Stephanie Meyer owns all rights. ****Sorry for so little updates, I rearly find the time. ****This chapter won't be too exiting, but you´ll get some La push pack action at the end. ****Hope you enjoy, view and review. Thank you!**

Wind. Soft whistles of wind, brushing against me, feathery touches. My mind and body weren't cohering, my body high on ecstasy from the new world surrounding me. I am complete, all earthly matters forgotten. I am at balance on cosmic levels. I am the sweet sent of flowers, the soft dirt grains beneath my paws, the warm rays of sun light on my face, the caring wind blowing through my fur. I am nature, I am me, and I am all.

I see those whom humans can't see, vampires can't meet. I hear the souls of nature, their laughter in the wind, singing for those who listen. I see them dance through the leaves, forever young. I stop, spellbound, feeling the need to join them. I hum, in a strange way, enthralled by the weird sound I am making.

The soft moonlight covered the little clearing in kind silver rays.

My people had always thought that the moon was our mother and father, and if we were brave enough the moon would turn us into stars and we'd forever dance with the moon up in the night sky. I thought of the thousand stars, the moons sons and daughters, twinkling like diamonds, high in the midnight sky.

Silence feel upon me, and I watched the stars, wondering. Wondering if my family was up there, dancing with the other stars and the moon. Wondering if the moon would let me join them, when my time comes. Wondering if the moon had saved me that night, so many lost years ago.

I do not know how long I sat there, but eventually, I lost track of time. I'd found three stars, kind of outside of the rest, in an unsymetrical triangle. It seemed as if they were missing a pice, and I wondered if it was them, and I was the piece they were missing.

My thoughts were growing to sad and gloomy for my liking, and I felt the need to run.

Exploring the terrain would probably clear my mind of vampires and alike.

So I ran.

'One, two, three, _four,_' I counted my steps as I ran 'One, two, three,_ four,'_ One foot confidently in front of the other, bringing me farther away from my troubles. I had pondered the thought of just leaving, taking my things and driving far, far from this little city. Maybe back to California, and I hadn't been to Chicago yet. I could pay some friends a visit. Just run away, like I had so many times before, but I didn't feel like it. I wanted to figure this small town out, and something about the vampires eyes had peaked my curiosity. 'It could just be lenses,' I tried to reason halfheartedly, but reason was long lost. I wanted to know, 'No, I _needed_ to know.' I huffed, emptying my loungs.

'If Im going to do this, I might as well take it all the way.' I thought, with new curage and determination 'To the lions den it is,' I thought grimly, 'But it can wait till tomorrow,'.

My running had taken me far, but I didn't feel comletely satisfied yet, so when the forest cleared out to a wide beach, I was happy.

The beach wasn't the sandy warm stuff you'd find in California, it was more of the cold and stony type. Not my favourite, but there was some good waves here, and a few cliffs off in the distance, perfect for cliff diving. I wanted to check the cliffs out more thouroughly, and I only had a couple more hours of moonlight anyway, so I started running along the beach. The sound of the waves hitting shore was a lot more calming and when I found my self at the end of the beach, I was walking.

I stared down at the dark cold water beneath me, thinking back to the one time I had cliff dived before, with Emmi and Sarah when we were just sixteen, wanting a big adventure. It was before I had my first werewolf transformation, and life was carefree.

I had lost my self in toughts, and the sound of a twig breaking under heavy feet scared me out of my dream state.

Five huge wolves, all in different size and colour surrounding me, leaving me with no escape.

I crouched down, bearing my theet at them, and let out at threathening growl.

I was surrounded.

**Poor Alex, never gets a break (Mouwahahaha!) but thats the lif of this little wolfie.**

**As always, read and review!**

**Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5: The silver wolf

**AN: Stephanie Meyer owns everything twilighty, but Alex and her story is all mine.**

**Im sorry for the short chapters and few updates, but if I wrote any longer, I would probably never be able publish any thing. But I'll write when ever I can. As allways write and review!**

**Thank you!**

Jacobs POV

'Quit yapping!' I yelled at Quil and Leah. They had been going on for hours about who was the quicker of the two of them.

'Its not my fault Quil's so cocky he can't see the truth.' Leah snapped back at me.

'Hey! You wouldn't see the truth if it came up and hit your slow ass!' Quil continued

'I've learn't to just tone 'em out,' Embry, told me, his thoughts as annoyed as mine, but not as direct.

'It's kinda hard when they're yelling in your mind' I knew I would get a headache from the two of them

'I feel ya, Jake, If they would only stop for a second. To bad they don't have to breathe between their words.' Eli, our newest pack member, chuckled over the continuius shouting.

'Shut it!' I tried again, to no avail.

It went easy dodgin the trees, running faster than humanly possible. Todays patrol started out as normal, but things changed quickly. Leah, Embry, Eli, Quil and I all had todays patrol, running the big perimeter we guarded. Leah and Quils fight had begun merely minutes before, but it was already a heated discussion. I missed not having anybody in my brain, or at least when it was just me, Seth and Leah

'Awww, Jakey, getting' sentimental?' Leah teased me, and Embry almost crashed into a tree laughing.

'I was hoping you weren't listening,' I muttered, annoyed

'Im aaaaalways listening, Jakey, always.' She said mysteriously, before huffing out a wolf laugh, or at least thats what I thought it was.

'Wait guys, do you smell that? ' Eli said, nervousness pouring off his voice.

'Somethin' wrong Eli?' I asked, but I already knew the answer

'Stay there, okay Eli?' Leah asked, her voice suddenly stern 'We're on our way.'

The trip to Eli took less than a minute. He was standing in a small clearing, shifting his weight nervously. The moment I stepped out of the thick forest, a smell like no other filled my nose. I immediately wanted to run to the source of the entoxicating smell, the exotic fragrance, a mixture of hibiscus, mango, pineapple and other scents, perfecty balanced between sweetness and acidity, complimented by a rich under tone of...

'Focus Jacob!' Leah snapped at me, her brown eyes staring right at me.

'Sorry, kinda lost it' I said looking away

'Kinda?' Quil asked 'When did you turn into such a poet anyway?'

'Shut it Quil' I answered 'Follow me,' I started running in the direction of the sweet smell.

'So what's the plan?' Embry said, running by my side.

'Find the source of the scent,'

'And then?' I knew he was looking at me, but I couldn't meet his eyes

'I don't know.'

Then scent vanished at the same time as we broke through the forest and out on the edge of the cliffs by First Beach. There was an animal sitting at the edge of the cliff, staring up at the white full moon.

The animal stiffened, and then turned at us, silvery eyes searching our group.

The animal, a wolf, I thaught, but bigger than a normal one, even bigger than us.

The animal was beautiful, slender with fur as molten silver gleaming in the moonlight.

The wolf crouched, white teeth shining threateningly at us, showing she was ready for an attack.

And, I wasn't certain if it came to that, we would be victors.

_Shit._

**Finally I got this updated! I sorry for the delay, but I've been busy. Hope that for those reading this chapter was satisfying. Im on fall break, so I'll get a lot of time to write, but there's no internet, so the updates will be after Im done. Thank you for reading, please review and favorite.**


	6. Chapter 6: A long run

Children of the Moon Chapter 6

**AN: All twilight stuff belongs to SM, but Alex, her story and my kind of werewolves are mine. Enjoy chapter 6 and review if you'd like to make me happy. Thank you!**

Jacob POV

The wolf was menacing, threatening and extraordinary. I was so enchanted by her, and thoughtlessly I took a step forward.

The growl that came as a consequence of my mistake made the wolf look even more frightening. She beard long sharp rows of gleamingly white teeth. I knew this animal could rip me to pieces any moment, so why wasn't she?

She's afraid.

'Guys, get back, now!' I said, poring some alpha power into my voice, even though I didn't want to.

Leah phased back to human, and knelt down in front of the she wolf.

"Hey, calm down, its okay, its okay," She cooed at the animal, which now seemed even more frightened. It took a few steps back towards the edge of the rocky cliff and the dark cold waters beneath, and growled even more loudly at us. She was completely panicked, eyes flacking from side to side, body shaking from fear and adrenalin, ready to attack at any given moment. We had to get this situation under control, or this could end really bad, fast.

"Just relax, okay? We're not gonna hurt you, we're friends." Leah tried again coaxing the wolf, trying to make her move away from the cliff. But instead she shot another glance at the cliffs edge, and took several steps back.

The helplessness in the situation was not lost to me, nor to the cornered animal in front of me. Her head shot back and forth, looking for an escape way. But there was none, and though I knew we should let her run, I couldn't, not yet.

She had to stay.

The wolf took a tentative step, but this time towards Leah. But what happened next, it may have been minutes or even seconds, but it felt like hours. The ground she put her heavy silver back paw on was unstable, and she ended up with sliding towards the edge. The wolf helplessly clawed at the dirt, trying to get a hold of something, but she lost the little hold she had, and fell over the edge. And then, the beautiful silver wolf with eyes like the moonlight fell to her death.

And I watched as she clawed at nothing but air, panickly clinging to nothing but hope. And then she hit the ocean, the black waves engulfing her, drowning her. And then it was as if she hadn't existed.

The water beneath us had no ripples, just the calm continuation of waves lapping up against the rocks.

No sign of the silver wolf that had just dived, straight into the cold, hard waters.

No sign of anyone.

For many moments, I just stood there, staring at the waves, looking for a wolf resurfacing from the sea, a dead body washed against shore, a wave, a ripple, anything that may help me understand what the hell had just happened here, because I had no idea. Had the last minutes really happened?

'Come one guys, we have to find her!' I said, feeling slightly insane. At least we could search for her. I knew the rest of the guys agreed with me, for they raced towards the beach with me.

We searched for hours, until it was less than to hours until the sun was rising. The ability this wolf had to make her scent vanish made it hard for us. We had searched everywhere, but there was no sign of the mysterious wolf. No rock was left unturned, we searched the sea, we searched the beach, we looked everywhere, but she was no where to be found. It was as if she had just vanished.

Everybody were tired, their shoulders sulking with defeat. Eli was the first to talk.

'We wont find her Jacob,'

'No! We have to keep searching, okay?' The others kept on shooting me worried glances, and I knew me behavior was strange, but something had occurred to me. We had no idea what she could do, which meant she was a danger to Nessie, and I just couldn't have that.

'Guys! I found something!' A paw print in the dirt just by the forest showed in Leah's mind.

'Good job Leah, were coming over.'

The paw print was slightly smaller than ours, but deep. It was only this, no other prints nearby, Leah had already searched.

'Okay, guys, you know what? Lets take a break, go home' I sighed. They took of before I could even blink. Mere moments later I felt their presence leave my mind. I phased back and put on my shorts, before sitting down on a big rock. The rock was cool and slightly damp, a nice contrast to my hot body temperature.

Normally I would be running back to Nessie by now, but right now I couldn't. I knew she would be worried tough, so I decided to sit for a little while before returning home. The events of tonight ran trough my mind. At this point, I was questioning my sanity, but it wasn't like this world couldn't get

any stranger by now. I mean, being able to phase into a huge wolf, _and_ having an imprint on a half vampire half human, whose mother I had had a crush on for years wasn't normal, but couldn't it stop there? It just had to get weirder. I bet Seth would be jealous for missing out on this. I stood up.

I would probably need to talk to Carlisle about this, and Ness would be worried by now.

Okay Jakey, time to go home,

_Yay,_

**One of the longest chapters so far, yay! I know 1050 words isn't the longest chapter out there, but by my standards its reeeeeeaaaal long. I hope you guys liked it, and Im sorry if its confusing and all, but I promise I'll give you an explanation later. For those of you who maybe didn't understand who the wolf was, it was Alex. Next chapter you'll get some background information. And the chapter after that again some real understanding on whats going on. Please stay with me (And review!) Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7: Just a problem to solve

**Children of the Moon Chapter 7**

**AN: All twilight stuff belongs to SM, the usual. Please read and review! Thank you!**

Alex POV

I ran, as fast as I could, away, as far as I could get away from here. 'Just my kind of luck, isn't it? Ah!' I slowed as the forest thinned out, until it completely cleared opening up to a meadow. The meadow was beautiful, bathed in rare sunlight and covered in pretty purple flowers. But the stench! My god, these vampires, they're everywhere! And it smelled a little of those wolves to, and some weird scent I couldn't put my finger, like a mix of vampire and something else.

I pondered over it for awhile, before I gave up.

Then something peaked my senses.

A vampire, a couple of miles away. I knew it wouldn't take long before it could sense me to.

'I have to get out here, now' and so I made my way into the forest, running top speed.

I quickly made my scent vanish, but I knew the vampire probably would be confused, worried and maybe even scared. I'll have to admit that that thought made me slightly happy inside.

I such a weird little person.

A ran as far as I could, into the deep never ending woods of Washington. I ran away for civilization. For a while I considered running all the way to Canada, but it would be to hard to explain how I ended up in some far off forest naked. So, though I knew it was a bad idea, I started making my way back to my new house. I only had a couple of hours before sun rise, and I needed a place to transform back, unless I'll end up a wolf 'till next full Moon.

I circled the house, looking for any sign of supernatural creatures. I seem to bump into them everywhere. But after a thorough check I decided it was safe. But then another problem surfaced my mind.

How would I get in?

I couldn't just rip the front door open for all the world to see, and I couldn't risk anybody seeing a giant wolf break into a house. But, for the first time today(or tonight?), I was lucky. A window on second floor, just by a tall tree. Not that I needed the tree, but it was handy. And so, with a quick little climb, I was inside the room.

And god how I regretted that.

**The cliffie! How we all love that. Im sorry, I really am. I promise next chapter will be up shortly, and I promise its not that bad. Im sorry if this was really short.  
**

**So this is chapter 7! I hope you liked it. Please hold out with me. Im sorry if you didn't get as much information as you'd hope from this chapter, but a good writer never reveals all their secrets at once. Well, thats all the babble I have to come up with for today. Hope you'll keep reading. Thank you! Until next time.**


	8. Chapter 8: Demons

**Children of the Moon Chapter 8**

**AN: Twilight belongs to SM, Alex is mine.**

**So Im back from the cliffhanger of last chapter. Hope that wasn't to bad. You probably all hate me now, don't you? But this chapter will mostly be a filler. Thanks to all of you still reading, its an honor to have you with me. Please read and review and all of that good stuff!**

**So without further ado, here's next chapter!**

It was absolutely horrid.

It was like breathing acid. My eyes were watering, my throat and lungs were burning.

The scent, was like no other. First I thought an actual vampire was breathing down my neck, but then I realized the room was empty, only filled with leftover stench from a vampire visitor. I did I quick search of the room, deciding it was a girls one, probably the vampire girls, from before she was turned. There was a single bed with purple bedsheets, a cupboard, desk and luckily, a door.

After I managed to ignore the burning sensation in my throat, I managed to claw my way out of the room as fast as I could. Of course having no hands the door knob was a problem, but I got so desperate I quickly solved the situation. But I would have to fix that door though.

The door opened up to a small hallway, with two doors and staircase leading downstairs. I went for the closest door, opening it the same way as the last. The tiny bathroom was not my preferred option but I was too exhausted mentally to really care, so I just collapsed on the floor. I fell asleep instantly, dreaming of flying and eat as much as you like buffets.

I wish I could tell you that waking up was like a dream, with sunlight and birdsong and all of that fluff. Instead I awoke with a hurting back, hair like a complete nightmare with twigs and dirt, and of course, a weather completing my bad mood. Rain and clouds, making the ever wet Forks seem even wetter. If it was possible.

I missed California and sun and my friends and not meeting vampires and shifters and whatnot every were. Im really starting to regret moving to Forks.

After a very needed shower, I packed myself in a baby blue fluffy towel. I stood, staring at my reflection in the mirror. It was always the same reflection, I couldn't even remember a time before it, before the scar. The gruesome, red and blackish burnt skin, covering most of my left cheek. The ever present reminder of my loss, my defeat. My demon. I had long ago given up trying to hide it, instead a showed it with pride. I had survived, after being stabbed in my abdomen with a vampire skin knife, I had survived a fire, but not without loss. Never without loss.

After many minutes lost in own mind, not really there, I came to a grueling realization. My clothes were in my bag. My bag was in my car. Outside. So I had to run out early Saturday morning in nothing but a towel and get my stuff.

Luckily, I managed to do it without any accidents and a minimum amount of stares from my new neighbors.

Safe inside my house again, I dressed in simple marine blue jogging pants, dark brown uggs, a grey v-line tshirt and I made sure to . Then I went for a tour of my new home.

I started in the living room, looking at the red sofa taking up most of the room. The room was slightly empty, the previous owner, the vampire had probably taken most of the stuff that had been there before. Except from the sofa, there was a TV mantle with a flatscreen, a bookcase and a lamp in one of the corners. I went out into the hallway, getting my duffel bag. I started taking out the few mementos I had. Placing pictures around in the living room was fun, but I wish I had a few more of my family and me, but most had perished in the fire years ago. There was an open space between a couple of books on the fifth shelf of the brown painted bookcase, where I decided to place one of my most valued possessions.

A beautifully ornate silver wolf, howling. It was about five inches, and was given to me by my to two best friends, the only one who knew my secret, Michael and Emma. It was specially made, and given to me on my eighteenth birthday. I smiled leaning against the wall behind me, looking truly like a home to me now.

The kitchen was mostly empty, except from a canned bean box and some dry crackers. I made a grocery list, and checked my wallet, which was almost as empty as the kitchen. I would need to get a job as soon as possible.

**And thats it for today. Hope You're not mad at me for the cliffie. Next chapter we'll meet an old character from the book. Take a guess if you'd like. Thanks for always reading and stuff, and Im sorry if it has taken really long to get into the story, but the next two or three we meet a special wolf boy. Please read and review!**


	9. Chapter 9: Flashbacks

**Children of the Moon Chapter 9**

**AN: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. **

**Sorry if it took long to post, but this chapter was really tricky to write. Im glad we've gotten this far, thank you to all of those who's been reading, following and favouriting, it means a lot. And Im truly sorry, but there won't be any Seth or Rez action in this chapter either, but it didn't feel right. Next chapter though, next chapter. And the first time they meet we'll have the nice round number 10.**

**NOTE: Flashback will be in _itica_.**

The crisp september air hit me, and I pulled my coat tighter. I was going out looking for a job and to do some needed shopping. The kitchen inventory had been quite disappointing, as had my wallet. I stepped outside, and locked the door, before laying the key in my purse. As I walked the steps to my car, I counted. 6 steps was all it took to get to my car. I would have to memorize the house and its escape route, something I had learnt came in handy many times before, but I didn't wish to go upstairs again, not after the episode from mere minutes ago.

Since the girls room was most certainly not an option for sleeping, I wanted to check out the other room, the master bedroom. I didn't no why, but I felt like I needed to be respectful in this room, as if I didn't live here, so carefully I opened the door, cringing when it creaked. Stepping across the threshold, I took the room in. On the wall farthest away from me there was a window, with green and brown décor. The floor was a dark wooden panel, with green carpet laying on the floor, between the cupboard and the brown bedded bed. It was simplistic, and, I wondered if this place would get any greener. It wasn't good enough that all you could see for miles on, were trees?

I sat down on the bed, when the familiar sensation of a burning throat and nausea hit me.

"Not now, not now!" I said, but it was to late and the memory engulfed me.

_Smoke, can't breathe._

I crashed onto the floor, and my vision blacked out.

_Please help! I-I can't breathe! I coughed out, but it was bearly a whisper. The smoke stung my eyes, burned my throat and suffocated me. All of me ached, and my head pounded, but worst was my belly, were my mothers own dagger lay deep in my flesh. It kept on sending blood to my wound, helplessly trying to save me. My mind and body were battling a losing battle, my mind begging me to give up and let go, and my body screaming at me to get up and fight for my life, but all I could was lay there. I remembered people telling about death, about that quiet moment before you let go, and your mind is at peace. I didn't feel that quiet moment, all I felt was pain, panic and hopelessness. I felt so lonely, so utterly cast out. I would die here, alone, and when the police finds me, they'll say that my death was a terrible accident, and then they'll look like they really felt bad for me, before they all move on and forget. And then I'll be nothing but a memory lost in time. _

_And I'll be gone, a voice in my mind whispered, before I lost consciousness and my mind let go._

"_Hey, honey, hey, you gotta wake up okay? Helps coming, hold on!" The voice was a males filled with worry. It took awhile to beat through the darkness and open my eyes, but when I finally broke through, I manged to make out the blurred silhouette of a man kneeling before me_

"_Cindy! I found someone in here, its a girl!" He turned and yelled before turning back to me, "okay, just hold on now, okay? Keep you open, hold on. Im going to have to move you now, trying laying as still as possible and keep your eyes open," He placed his arms underneath me and counted "1,..2,..3!" And my body burned up in an inferno of pain. I tried as hard as I could, but to no avail, and my eyes rolled back into my head and my vision blackened._

The memory made my pull my coat even tighter, and I hurried to my car unlocking it and getting the heat going as fast as possible. I pulled out onto the small road and started driving towards centrum. I had only ever driven through Forks once before, and took the opportunity to get to know the town. While driving down the main street of Forks, I saw a pets store, the police station, a barbershop and several cafes and small stores. But one particular thing caught my sight.

A diner with a sign saying "Hiring". I pulled up to the parking lot and jumped out of my car.

The diner was a small and cozy place, with dark wooden furniture and red and white checkerboard curtains. It smelled of apple pie and bacon, the scent suprizenigly**(AN:?)** appetizing, and I felt my stomach rumble. The place wasn't filled but a couple were eating here. I sat down at the bar, looking my self over and fixing my hair.

"Can I help you?" I looked up to find a brunette with pale skin and startling blue eyes looking at me.

"Um, yeah, I saw the sign outside and I was wondering if you're still hiring," I met her eyes, and saw her looking at me with empathic eyes "Oh, Im sorry, but that job got filled, we've just forgotten to take down the sign,"

"Its alright, I'll just-"

"But I have heard they're hiring at the store in the Rez, though," She looked at me and offered a small smile

"Thank you,.."

"Its Jessica," She said before asking "Are you new?"

"Yeah, just moved here,"

"Well, good luck,"

After getting directions from Jessica to the Rez, I sped down roads, lost in thought. The scenery around me was nothing but green, green and even more green, if that was possible. But forest didn't seem as unwelcoming as before, it was just trees, trees were you'd longed to run among as you used to as a child, listening to the forest and all the animals within it, the animals that would flock around you, sensing that you would protect them from harm, as your nature was.

Those day were what I missed the most, the endless days within the forest, the place you knew better than anything, the place that was truly your home.

I was so far away that when my eyes caught something familiar, I almost drove off the road. All of the memories from last night flooded back in a quick series of flashes

_Danger, run. Vampire, faster, Run!_

_Hurts, please, stop it, make it stop, please! _

_Get away, run. Cliff, shapeshifters, jump!_

_Can't breath, get up, quick._

_So cold._

_Home, go home._

When my sights cleared, I had luckily not driven off the road or crashed into a tree, but instead, my car stood parked at a cliffs edge. _The_ cliffs edge.

The place seemed not quite as beautiful as it had last night, it lost some of the magic the silver of the moonlight creates. The trees were just plain old trees, and rocks just plane old rocks.

The place cast off this off feeling, and I felt the need to leave. Hurrying back to my car, I got onto the road as fast as possible.

**Gosh, that took forever to write, but phew, thats over. Hope you guys liked it! **


	10. Chapter 10: Something special

**Children of the Moon Chapter 10**

**AN: So, chapter 10. Yay! I'd like to thank those who have followed, favourited and reviewed and all of those who have read my story. In this chapter I'll be introducing some "Supernatural" names for stuff. Im using latin, and google translate, since I don't know latin. The reason for these names, is that the werewolves know a lot more about the supernatural world than the Twilight shifter and vampires. Latin will be in _itica. _Sorry if that was confusing.**

**All twilight-y stuff belongs to SM, I earn no money whatsoever.**

"Eyes on the road, Alex" I took a few deep breaths, trying to calm my self. With my recently recovered memory, I was trying really hard to not have a panic attack. This town had vampires and shifters, living side by side. And I could sense the _Ventus, _the Old Magic, in this place, which probably meant there were other supernaturals, probably some Fey, Naiads and other nature spirits.

The rest of the trip to the Rez flew by. I was fascinated, intrigued, terrified and panicked. Shapeshifters, the _Vavotonemas, _were in this tiny town, living side by side with their mortal enemies. I pondered wether or not to warn them, but I figured they probably already knew. I'd never actually met a shifter before, exept from last night, but that didn't really count. Most shifter tribes were almost extinct, and the Chronicles didn't say much about them. But here one was, live and kicking. Right now, I was just hoping they were friendly. I checked my boots one more time, relaxing slightly when I felt the cold hard vampire skin daggers hidden safely within.

The Rez wasn't huge, just a couple of houses, a still smoking bonfire place and what I came for, a grocery store. I opened the car door, striding purposefully towards the store.

"Hey, you new here?" I turned, and saw a group of seven coming walking to me with friendly and courious faces. I immediately knew who they were, most of them I had already met. They were probably puzzled by my scent, not really being able to place it, but still recognizing it.

"Yup, just moved into Forks, and I'm here looking for a job. I'm Alex." I smiled at them and on purpose changed my scent slightly. I almost felt like laughing when a few of them shared nervous glances.

"Oh, thats right, the store's got an opening." The one I assumed as the leader of the pack said "I'm Jacob and these are my friends Leah, Embry, Quil, Johan, Eli and Seth" The group stopped a couple of meters from me. I didn't pay much attetion to the rest of the group, mostly looking at Jacob. For some reason they were all wearing cut of shorts and, except from the girl, they were bare chested. Maybe they also destroyed their clothes when they shifted. The more I thought about it, the more likely it seemed.

"Aren't you guys cold?" I thought, maybe I could pry some information from them. So far I had decided I was going dumb, and hopefully learn something from them.

"Nah, we're fine. So, how are you liking Forks so far? I know its a tiny town, but it's got charm." Jacob asked me.

"Its quite a nice place, especially the forests, they're so must be fun running in them,"

We small talked like that for a while, before the group invited me to the bonfire. A guy, I think his name was Seth, had whispered something to Jacob, Jacob answered before Seth took running off. Thanks to my werewolf hearing I had heard the little discussion, and to be honest, it frightened me.

"Its her Jake, she's _the_ One," Seth whispered, earning a shocked look from Jacob "Are you sure? Like one hundred% sure?" "Of course Im sure! Its not exactly easy to miss!" Jacob sighed "Fine, go tell Sue and the Elders, I'll keep her company here, hurry!" Seth seemed reluctant to leave, but ran off after giving me one last glance. I met his eyes, and for the first time, I _saw_ him.

It kinda felt like the gravity changed slightly, making every thing around me change. I followed the boy with my eyes, feeling disappointed when he left. When his toned muscular back left my vision, my shoulders sulked, and to my frightening amazement, I already missed him. Never in my life had I let myself get very attached to people, but now I found myself longing for a boy I bearly knew. Those warm brown eyes, that had just met mine, the dark short rugged hair and the sweet smile and boyish look on his face.

'Focus Alex, focus!' I chastised myself. This worried me badly. The short conversation made me wonder if they had recognized me. And who were these elders? Were they dangerous? Now I just wished that I would leave La Push without any trouble. Even though I was skilled in fight, holding up against 7 huge wolves could not be easy. Sitting down around the bonfire, huddling my jacket closer. The six left also seemed to pick up on what just happened, but they clearly didn't seem on edge or anything, which you scared me the more.

"Alex, can I talk to you for a sec?" I turned and met Seths eyes, and a thousand thoughts and feelings scrambled through my hand, flying by to fast for me to catch.

"Yeah, sure" The two words slipped from my mouth and before I knew it, I had stood up and were following this guy i'd just met. This guy with warm brown eyes, filled with curiosity and kindness, and that sweet smile I'd love to-

_'Focus Alex, focus!'_

**That was chapter 10 guys! I'd like to dedicate this cahpter to three great friends of mine Liz, Ellie and Joshie, thank you for your awsome support! I love you guys!**


	11. Chapter 11: See for the first Time

**Children of the Moon Chapter 11**

**I am so sorry for not writing, but I have had no time at all and sort of struggeling with a writers block. This chapter did just not want to come, and I've been dreading to write it since forever. But anyway her we go, hope you like it!**

**Seth P.O.V**

The very first time Seth laid eyes on the girl he would come to know as Alex Lupa Scott, his world was turned completely up side down. She stood, her face turned away from him, but he knew it was her. Seth had no need seeing her face. It all just made perfect sense.

Her hair, full thick long beautiful dark chocolaty waves, cascading down a slim, lean body, to the length of her midst. Back and forth, back and forth, her hair swung against her back as she walked towards the Uley's store. She was wearing navy sweat pants, brown uggs and a grey sweater and a beanie, but, even dressed completely casual, she look ready for a catwalk. Her posture was straight, proud and regal, with a shadow of dominance. Who was this mesmerizing girl?

"Hey, you new here?" He heard Jacobs voice call out her. She stopped in her stride, but didn't turn. Instead she paused, as if she was overweighing just ignoring us and keep on walking. But finally she turned, and for the first time, he saw her face. For the slightest second, Seth saw her compose herself, before pulling on a warm smile. But her eyes, her eyes held a hidden sorrow, a demon from the past. It took all of his strenght and will to not run right up to her and pull her close. Those sad, sweet eyes, painted in a color of midnight blue. They were endless pools of navy, abysses, pulling him further in with every passing moment. Her skin was the color of a cappuccino, creamy and soft. She had slightly thin, pink-ish lips, high cheek bones, a strong jawline and light nude makeup. Her big blue eyes were framed by thick rows of dark eyelashes and her eyebrows held a slightly rounded curve to them. And something that piqued the Shapeshifters curiosity. It wasn't pretty, far from, but she didn't try and hide it, didn't deny the burn mark covering the left half of her lower face and neck. No she bore it like the mark of a survivor, a proof of something from the past, a hindadge she'd overcome. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid my eyes upon, and Seth knew for sure nothing could ever match her.

And then she opened her perfect little mouth and spoke.

"Yup, just moved into Forks, and I'm here looking for a job. I'm Alex."

_Alex,_ this girls name was Alex. Alex. Such a perfect name, filling her form, fitting her perfectly.

Alex. He tasted the name, let my mind be completely filled with Alex, all his thoughts on this graceful angel in front of him.

Alex.

Alex.

Alex.

He knew he would follow her to the end of the world and back. Give up everything and run if that was what she asked. If she said stand, he would stand, if she said stay, he would stay, if she said hide, he would hide. He'd do anything for this girl, _his _angel.

_It's not like love at first sight, really. It's more like... gravity moves... suddenly. It's not the earth holding you here anymore, she does... You become whatever she needs you to be, whether that's a protector, or a lover or a friend._

_All the lines that held me to my life were sliced apart... everything that made me who I was... disconnected from me in that second. A new string held me were I was, tying me to one thing- to the very center of the universe, tying me to her._

And in that moment, that was exactly how Seth Clearwater felt. He wanted to run up to Alex and pull her closer than he'd ever held anyone before. He wanted to stay in her arms for days, talk and get to know Alex, his imprintee. And it felt just right.

Seths brain completely stopped, focusing on her, even though he knew there was one person he had to talk to before he went to Alex. So he went to Jacob, saying what he had to say, and then, with one last lingering look on Alex, he walked away, every step more painful than the one before.

But, before going to the elders, he had to see his mother.

Sue Clearwater was standing in the kitchen of their small house, cooking a meal for the dinner they were having later with the pack. She was humming softly to som song, her hair in a ponytail and apron on.

"Mom?" Seth asked

"Oh, hi honey," Sue turned to face her son " I didn't know you would be home yet, dinner's not ready." She said before frowning "What's wrong?" Sue walked over to Seth, placing her hand on his shoulder and looking him in the eye.

"I think I just imprinted on a girl,"

**Alex P.O.V.**

"I'd love too!" _Act cool Alex's, chill_ "Eh, I mean, yeah, sure, just have to check my schedule, see if I have time, you know, I'll just check..." _Well, that went well,_

"Can we talk now?" Seth said, with a mildly amused smile

"Now? Okay, I guess"

Seth reached out and took my hand. I almost jumped at how hot it was. The Chronicles did _definitively_ not mention that, I thought surprised. We started walking and he led me into a forest.

"Okay, well um- Im, Im not really sure how to explain this, so, just-just keep your mind open, okay, please?" He led me into a clearing, and took a few steps from me. I already missed the warmth of his hand. And then he started pulling his shorts of.

"Hey!? What do you think your doing? Don't take your clothes of for Pete's sake!" I almost yelled at him, taking a few steps back and shielding my eyes. I was about to turn and walk away when he spoke

"Please, stay, just let me show you, you won't believe me if I tell you!" He sounded desperate.

"What the heck are you planning on showing me? Your d-" And then it hit me like a rock.

He was shifting.

_Then the air filled with the sound of ripping and cracking bones._

**OMG! This has been the hardest chapter ever. I've been putting of writing it for a long long time now, it just would not come, but, with a little help from Josie I finally managed it! I really hope you like it, and to those of you who have been waiting, I so sorry! Please read and review, and if you'd like to make me really happy, follow or favourite! Until next time! **


	12. Chapter 12: Fight or

**Children of the Moon Chapter 12**

**First of all I'd like to start this chapter with a HUGE thanks to all of those who have commented, followed and favourited. So I decided to make a little appreciation list:**

**Thank You:**

**My Friends: Josie, Lizzy and Ells**

**All my story's followers: Anozira Cella Sunstream, Forget to Fall Down, Love Laugh Live Your Life, Maianniase, MonMonMuffin2714, Stephie25001, Ultimate Slytherin 2001, Yuya kinomoto, bmcranick, clo78, piratehnter, skylar jackson chase, LoveSarge**

**All my story's favouriters: Anozira Cella Sunstream, MonMonMuffin2714, Stephie25001, Twilight loving Percabeth fan, Yuya kinomoto, skylar jackson chase, LoveSarge.**

**All my reviewers:**** Special thanks to Maiannaise for reviewing THREE times! (You're ****awesome!), Guests (5), Stephie25001, Ultimate Slytherin 2001, bmcranick, LoveSarge**

**All of you guys make me wanna keep on writing, so this chapter is dedicated to you! **

**PS:**** The way Alex holds her daggers are blade facing down, like a thumbs down, where****as the blade is the thumb. If that made any sense...**

**PS2:**** By exposed skin parts I mean like shoulders, upper arm and thigs, back, neck, and sides. Not like belly, inner thigh, armpit, face and chest...**

**So, without further ado:**

Alex P.O.V

My mind went into full defense mode. My senses stretched out, calculating escape routs, dangers, weak points and attack strategies. My daggers were in my hands in a matter of seconds, and I stared at the big sandy wolf infront of me, a hawk watching its enemy. I took an attack stance, spread my legs and bent my knees.

Seth had truly become one magnificent beast. I had no idea how strong these shifters were, and I let cursed the Chronicles for not mentioning anything about it. And so I decided to take a little precaution to even the odds out.

"_Beskytt"_ I whispered in the Ancient Language, and my warrior mode was activated. My mind was to crazed at the moment to remember the cost of doing so. I closed my eyes, feeling my body become stronger with every second.

Scaly, impenetrable snakelike skin spread on all my exposed skin parts, glinting in a slivery blue. My silver wolf fur spread, covering the scales. My features became more feral, more wolf-like. I looked like a werewolf stuck in between forms, my teeth became fangs, my nails claws. My strength improved, my senses heightened, and I let conscious spread out, scanning the area.

And then I crouched, ready to attack, and slowly, I opened my now wolfen eyes.

I let out a menacing growl, threatening Seth to get any closer. They were all after me, I knew it. Maybe they even cooperated. These shifters should be ashamed of themselves, letting those vampires be. Everybody was a threath in this godforsaken town. For a moment i wondered if Caius had put a bounty on my head, but I quickly discarded the thought. The Volturi liked to do these things themselves.

My hearing caught up on footsteps, running in my direction. I looked to Seth, expecting him to take advantage of my momentary distraction. But instead he stood there, looking completely confused and helpless. Why wasn't he fighting me? Then a heartbreaking sound filled the clearing. Seth's whimper totally and utterly suprised me. It tore at my heart, twisting it painfully. I wanted to scream at him to stop, but couldn't find the strenght to more than breathe. So I just stared at him, as the others in his pack made a circle around me.

I waited for the blow, for them to take me down while i was hypnotized by Seth. The sounds he made, the wails and whimpers, the touched something at my core, something I had thought gone.

So I gave up.

I dropped to my knees, and whispered the word for retracting my warrior mode, and I _gave up._

I just looked at Seth, happy that he would be the last thing I saw. Fainally this would be over, I would be over.

_'Get to your feet!'_ A voice, a voice I'd never forget filled my head. Mom? _'Stand Alex, rise like the warrior you truly are. Do not hide or give up. You are Alexandria Lupaelane Nattskygge, decendant of the Seventh Warrior Clan. You are a Scott. Our kin does simply not give up.'_ And so I rose, amazed, and ready. And I flew at the first I saw, a skimpy looking kid, Eli, I remembered. He did not try to attack back, and the blade of my vampire skin dagger stopped mere inches from his head. Then all I felt was pain, crashing to the floor, and then, nothing.

_It was all white. White nothing. _

_Emptiness. No floor, no walls, no roof._

_I just floated in the emptiness, for what felt like hours upon hours. _

_Just me, and the neverending white._

_I tried stopping, I tried sceaming and shouting, I tried anything, but I just kept on floating around._

_White, white, and guess what-, more white! This place will drive me insane._

_And then, I saw something. Something bright. Light! A tiny, tiny glittering light bulb, floating towards me. Bigger and bigger, slowly floating to me. Bigger and bigger, Slowly taking a form. At first I thought it was a wolf, and then I thought it was a woman. And then, I saw it was both. A woman and a wolf, like to shadows overlapping. They were running, their movements the same. When they came closer I recognized the to natures, I knew this werewolf. _

"_Mom?" My voice wavered and at that moment, I felt to helpless, to afraid to anything but stare._

_The woman, my mother stopped mere meters from me._

"_Alex, my sweet sweet child. How good it is to speak to you again. I've been watching you from the stars my daughter. I am proud of you" My mothers natures spoke in unison. Her eyes spoke of so much. Of hope and pride, grief and longing, and so much more._

"_There is to much to say, and to little time. I wish it was not this way, but you have to listen closely. You will get a responsibility in the near future, and you will be given a choice."_

"_Mom? What are you saying?" My face became a frown and my mother looked at me sternly_

"_Listen closely Alex, please! I don't have enough time!"_

"_Please Mom! Last I saw you, you were killed right before my eyes! Can't you at least offer me an explanation to where we are!? And how you are here?!" _

"_We are in the Otherworld, now please listen Alexandria! When the time comes follow your heart, protect he- Oh no! I'm fading! Protect them Alex! Make the right choice Alex! Protect her!"_

"_Mom! Mom!" But my mom was already fading almost gone_

"_Protect them, my Alex, I know you'll do whats right! Protect them! I love you Alexandria! Protec-!" And then she was gone._

_Gone._

_Gone!_

_GONE!_

"_Mom. Mom! Mom! Mom, please, please Mom! Don't go! MOM!? MOM!? Please, please, please, don't leave me again, please! MOOOOM!" I started running, to where I did not know, but I had to, I had to run, I had to find her, find her, find her, FIND HER!_

"_Please Mom! Please! No, no, no, no, no, no, NO! Why me?! Please don't leave me all alone again! Please!" Hysterical sobs racked through my body, and my knees gave out._

"_No, please, please don't leave me, please" I whispered, absolutely helpless. "Please..."_

_It was my childhood all over again. All alone, days spent alone, nights spent screaming. Days spent hiding, nights spent crying. Always alone._

_Always alone,_

_Always,_

_Alone._

**So that was this chapter? Whatcha' think? Maybe you could tell me in a review... *hint hint*. Maybe we could even hit 20..?**

**Er, anyway, I hoped that last part really made you sad, I know it made me sad atleast. I hope it really got through how devastated Alex was by her mothers death. And the fainting, well, Alex is not really that sensitive and girly, but she had to because of the Plot! As always, R&R&F2x! Thank YOU!**


	13. Chapter 13: Flight

**Children of the Moon Chapter 13**

**So here we are once again! I'm so happy to say hi to the ones reading this, because, I mean, you're reading _this_, when you could have read anything else, and thats an awesome feeling. Well, in this chapter there will finally be some more Cullen, 11 chapters later, maybe even some Nessie. Depends on wether or not her parents will let her near attacketty craycray Alex here. But I promise, she's calming down. This will be the last chapter where she acts like a cornered animal and attacks everybody (Or jumps from cliffs). Soooo, after or before reading this, please review!**

**To Maiannaise: Who would not be traumatized by seeing Alex like that! And Caius is a total duche, who ever wrote this story is really mean to Alex. But luckily, Seth doesn't have any choice but to forgive her, since there wouldn't be a story if he didn't ;)**

**To Guest: Its a great idea! But I'm going to check if she's old enough to match with the dates and stuff, but Alex has actually lived in Russia (Backstory, will come in later chapters)! Thank you**

**PS: To EmilyF.6, I'm really sorry for stealing your beginnings sentence and a few other things. I just couldn't resist. Please forgive me.**

'Bright.'

'Hurts. Too Bright.' Were the only three words my brain managed to put together as I regained consciousness. But it did, oh how badly my head was pounding! And the light! Gosh, could someone please turn off that goddamned light!

All I wanted to do was sleep, slip away again, to not feel my pounding head and aching body. What on earth did I do yesterday? Was it even yesterday? How long had I been sleeping, I couldn't tell.

"I think she'll be awake soon" The voice sounded faraway, but yet, it felt like he, I assumed the voice belonged to a male, was standing right next to me, screaming for all his might. 'Stop!' I wanted to yell at the screaming person.

"How will we approach her? What if she's dangerous?" Another one, this time female, high pitched and annoying.

"We will just have to trust Edwards judgement, and its not like Seth'll let us do anything to her anyway. And we took some precautions." 'Stop! Please, please stop! Stop screaming, stop screaming!'

Wait, Seth? The name sent my mind buzzing, trying to find an answer. Seth. Seth was, Seth was... a shifter, brown hair, brown eyes, sweet brown eyes. And I attacked him. Because he shifted. I wanted to slap my self in the face. First attacking. Then becoming an emotional pile of pudding, and then attacking him again.

God, whats wrong with me!

'Focus Alex, where are you?' I sent all my senses out, picking up sounds of talking, nervous shuffling and distraught voices, a sterile smell and yuck- vampires! The shifters were here too, though not as strong in scent as those vampires. Underneath me I felt clean hospital sheets,

'Am I in a hospital?' I asked myself briefly, but I discarded the thought. There would be other sounds in a hospital too. I felt out for my surroundings, feeling the Earth, as my Lared had thought me. The animals strayed from this place, probably because of the monstrous beings living here.

I mustered all the strength I could find, and opened my eyes. The room, or at least the roof was white. Plain, sterile white.

'Where am I?'

I tried standing up, but something was stopping me. I tried yanking at my arm, but something stoped me.

'Restraints?' I wondered and lifted my head. And sure enough, there it was. Thick leather cuffs, fastened to the bed by metal chains. I yanked again only to be stopped an inch over the bed.

They had restrained me. Bound me down like an animal. I felt anger well up inside me, adrenalin coursing through my veins.

I yanked at all my restraints, thrashing. I debated whether or not to activate my warrior mode again, but I knew doing it again, so soon after last would probably kill me, so I decided not.

More and more anger bubbled up, and I felt the need to scream. How could they do this, restrain me like a madman. I'll run the moment they set me free. And if they don't, I'll find another way.

"Set me free, you cowards! Face me, instead of binding me down like an animal!" I yelled at the vampires outside the door. I could feel their nervous energies, the quick exchange of words, so low not even I could here. I heard two of them leave, and the other moved towards me.

Then the door was opened.

"Hello. Edward tells me your name is Alex. I'm sorry, for all of this-" Although I could not see him, he was in my grey-sone, I knew he was gesturing to the restraints.

"It was not to keep you prisoner, but you were thrashing in your sleep, hurting your self."

"Set me free, _Taksil"_

"Taksil?" The vampire had stepped into sight. He was beautiful, no denying that. But the features, the hair.

"Caius?!" My voice wavered, doom settling in my body,

and the vampire chuckled.

"Caius? Why would you think that? We look nothing alike!" He looked at me with a puzzled, yet amused look.

"I am Carlisle," He spoke again, pity for me in his eyes.

"Nothing alike,.." I whispered. Golden eyes, softer, kinder features. No this man was not Caius, which calmed me some, but I still felt uneasy.

"Well, I am awake now, so you can take off _these,_" I spat out, disgust and anger dripping from my voice. The man leaned over, and after a doubtful look, first released my calves, then my waist and lastly my hands. I sat up, swinging my feet over the edge of the bed and looked at the man, rubbing my wrists.

"Thank you," I eyed him warily. "my weapons?"

"The daggers? Seth's safekeeping them. Quite interesting material its made of,"

"Vampire skin, not many other things bite."

He looked at me, clearly confused, but also curios. "What are you?" He whispered, slightly shocked, slightly in awe. It was a funny look on a vampire.

"My kin has many names,

the Protectors,

the _Kaitsjaan_ in the Ancient Language,

and your Natural enemy, long before shifters, Fae and others.

I am a daughter of The Moon, a warrior of the Seventh Clan,

and as modern days have named it,

I am a werewolf."

I didn't breake eye contact through my hole speech, my voice didn't waver. I was daring him. I could see the curiosity behind his eyes, the questions where toppeling over.

"Just ask," I said simply,

"I thought your race was exctinct? How often do you shift into a wolf? The Pack met a wolf on the cliff by First Beach the other day, was that you? Why did you jump of that cliff? How did you know Bella was a vampire? Why did you attack her? And why did you try to attack Seth in the woods? And who was it you spoke about protecting in your dreams? Is shifting the only thing you can do? What was that blue wolf-woman you turned into? Do you have heightened senses as a human? Do you have a special kind of diet? How many chromosomes do you have? How long have you been a werewolf? How do you get turned into a werewolf? What was the seventh clan that you were talking about? Are you a warrior?"

I stood there with my mouth half open while he spoke, and sighed when he finished. Wow.

"Ok, well, almost. Once a month. Yes. Not sure yet, panicked. Smell. That she wanted my head. Same. I don't know. No. My warrior mode. Yes. I have no idea. My whole life, but my first transformation was at my 180th moon. Born or bitten. I cannot tell you. Yes. Was that it?"

Carlisle clearly had more questions, but he let them lay. "Seth?" I asked, nervousness filling my mind once more.

"He's downstairs, waiting for you, but maybe I could introduce you to my family first?"

I nodded and steeled my self. This could end really bad. Well, they could have killed me while I was out. How long had I been out anyway? I had to ask someone that.

I followed Carlisle downstairs, and the faces of 11 people, 7 vampires, Seth, Leah and Jacob, and some strange girl Jacob was clinging to. The girl smelled, strange, but not bad compared to the 7 stinking vampires. I felt the need to pinch my nose or sneeze, or simply vomit, because the scent was way too sweet for my liking, making me feel sick and nauseatic.

"Well, seems like sleeping beauty awakes," The voice was music in my ears, soothing my nervousness and tired feelings. "Hi Alex. Im sorry for scaring you, and everything that happened after." Seths shy smile melted away my paranoia and worry, and I felt safe, safer than I ever thought I could be in a room full of vampires.

"Hi Seth,"

**And I'm sorry for maybe giving you false hope up at the start there, but I did write some Cullen. Next chapter, I promise! So if you liked this, F&R!**


	14. Chapter 14: A life

**Chapter 14 Children of the Moon**

**AN: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, I earn no money from this. (And Alex is mine!) And I know Im really late with this chapter, but I can't really promise weekly updates. I have a really stressful life, and it's a miracle I managed to write this at all. So thats that, moving on. I think this fanfic will probably end up on about 30 chapters, the 10 first where establishing Alex and a few others, the ten next will be Alex and Seth (and others) working through her problematic past, then the ten last, well I can't say, but hehe, it'll be good (I hope). Please Review! **

I took a step back, looking at the group of people infront of me. For a moment I wondered how long I'd been asleep. The dream had felt like it lasted days, but I couldn't be sure.

Slowly I took a shaky breath, my eyes gliding over each one of them. Escape routs ran through my head in case this went bad. I didn't really stand much of a chance anyway, without weapons, outnumbered. Activating the warrior mode would probably kill me if I tried it so soon after the last. Right now, my only chance was not making these guys mad and getting out of here quickly. So, gathering my strength, I spoke.

"I know I owe most of you an apology, and an explanation. And I'll try my best, but my story is quite complicating, so hang with me." Another breath "Firstly, Bella, I'm truly sorry for attacking you like that. It was, well, I-I, to be honest, I completely panicked, and I thought you were a mercenary, out for the bounty on my head. But, I should have thought better, seeing as Caius would never send anyone on a full Moon. I'm sorry."

I looked at the vampire, her fair pale skin and dark chocolaty locks. She was pretty, prettier than most vampires. The pale fairness suited her. Her face was, to my surprise, not filled with anger and revengelust. I was filled with compassion and forgiveness. Forgiveness. This woman, this vampire, forgave a girl, a werewolf, her natural enemy, just like that. And I knew her heart, no matter how venom filled and dead, it was pure. Pure and kind. I blinked back a few tears of gratitude and remorse.

"And I'm sorry for what happened at the cliff," I looked to Leah, hoping she would meet my eyes but she never looked up. "And in the forest, where I sort of, err, went crazy on you guys. For the same reason as with Bella." I looked down to my hands, fidgeting. Then, when I finally looked up, drew my last shaky breath and spoke.

"My story, well, its not often that I willingly share my past, and I won't tell you all, as its my past.

My name is Alex Lupa Scott. I am 19 years of age, and I was born on a full Moon, as all Lunar children are, in May. Until I was 8, I lived with my family. We lived in California, and we moved every few months, to avoid getting caught by the Voulturi. But then the inevitable happened. On a dry new Moons day, the only time we are rendered helpless he came. The sky turned the color of blood, and everything, everything was, oh my god, it was so red!" I took several seconds to compose myself, and then I continued "They all died that day. My kind sweet father, crumpled against the wall, broken. My brother, my brave Jeremy sacrificed himself form my that day. Caius ripped his throat out while my mother lay on the ground begging. And then he killed my mother, Haylin. And then he came for me. I tried to flee and attack, but he cornered me. He left me for dead in a burning house."

I shivered. But that was all I would show. I would make my ma proud of my strength.

"I woke up in a hospital. They called me a miracle for surviving. But I didn't go unscathed," Subconsciously I touched the scar on my cheek. "Four months later I left the hospital, and having no family, I was sent into child services. I was thrown from house to house until I was ten, when two of my kin, Anastasia and Gregor of the third and sixth Clan got me. I was taken to Russia. For four years I trained and learned under them. Then I returned to the US, back into child services. On the Full Moon of my fourteenth birthday I transformed for the first time. When I turned eighteen I went out on my own, saw the world and gained friends. And then I came here. Any questions?"

I looked to the people infront of me, the funny mix of shifters and vampires. I looked at their faces, emotions varying from compassion and pity, sadness and guilt, anger and worry.

"Three days," A bronze haired vampire, Edward I think, spoke.

"Huh?" Was the most intelligent answer I could come up with.

"You were asleep for three days,"

"Oh, okay, ehm, thank you?" I loked at him baffeled.

"Telepath,"

"Right, well," I did the math. I had ten days.

"Ten days for what?" _Stay out of my head, vampire._ Then I did as Gregor had taught me, and shielded my mind. I could see Edwards surprised face when he was thrown out of my mind.

"Can i have my daggers back?" I asked, slightly nervous. Right now, I wanted this over. I saw Seth leave the room, and moments later return with a bundle, wrapped in black velvet. I gently pulled away the velvet and took the knives. I let a short moment of reassurance fill me at the familiar hilt. The feeling of having them in my hands once more was a pure joy. I spun them in my hand, taking a few stabs at air, pleased that they were not damaged in any way. Then I bowed down to place them securly in my boots.

Puzzeled, I looked at the ballerina flats covering my feet. Where were my boots? I straightened, my movements jerky and strange. I wasn't wearing pants either. Infact, nothing of what I was wearing was mine.

I looked at the group infront of me, gaze questioning.

"_Erhm, guys, where are my clothes?"_

**And that was that. Finally. Phew! Please, please review! It would make me so happy! Doesn't even have to be long, a smiley or a short "Good chapter" or a correction or anything will do. And I decided to give you a couple of werewolf names(The last part of the name is Norwegian, my native language) Each name has a different meaning/symbloism. The first is their chosen name, second is to symbolize their belong among the Children of the Moon, and the last shows their clan):**

**Alexandria Lupaeliane Nattskygge= Defender She-wolf Nightshadow**

***Haylin Lupaeliane Stjernekriger= Unlike another She-wolf Starwarrior**

***Robert Lunaeliene Månenåer= Bright flame He-wolf Moonreacher**

***Jeremy Lunaeliene Nattsjeger= Uplifted He-wolf Nightshunter**

**Anastasia Lupaeliane Viseik= Reborn She-wolf Wiseoak**

**Gregor Lunaeliene Vitendestjerne= Watchful He-wolf Knowingstar**


	15. Chapter 15: I can't

**Chapter 15 Children of the Moon**

**AN: Steph owns Twilight. Double update! Yay! I wasn't planning on doing this but, I got so many reviews so fast, and it just made my day! Thank you! And hi to you guys in Holland! You're awsome! And Anna here's my late birthday gift to you! Happy birthday! And to the Guest who gave me the idea 'bout James, you're awesome too. And here goes another of Alex badly timed panic attacks. They'll be happening for a while. Sorry, but please review!**

"So I'm your...?"

"Imprint," Seths warm voice told me

"And that makes you my..."

"Soulmate"

"Soulmate. What a funny word, Soulmate. S-O-U-L-M-A-T-E. Soooouuuulmaaateeee. Soulmate, Soulmate, Soulmate."

I tasted the word, trying different tones, voices, anything. It just felt sort of wrong. Misplaced. Like it couldn't really hold all the meaning it was meant to.

"The Chronicles did for sure not mention this. I'm starting to feel like they're sort of outdated. Did you know that all they mention 'bout your kind is that you're ferocious killers who thirst for vampires blood? I mean, first of all vampires don't have blood, and secondly, theres not much ferociousness about you. Big bad wolfy. Why do all vampire 'enemies' seem to be wolf's? Exept for the Fae, but they are big and bad in their own way. And slightly creepy. You can't really imagine them until you see them, they've got green scales and yuck! But I guess I can't complain about scales, since I can turn into a scaly wolf-thingy. Did you know the warrior mode was based off Fae-"

"Alex." Seth to my face in his warm brown hands and looked into my eyes, "You're rambling, just relax, okay?" I turned away from him, and put my arms around myself

"I know, I know," I spoke, "It's just, I should be used to this by now. But I'm not, and everytime something that reminds me off my past comes up, I-I panic. And do something stupid. I'm a mess, and I'm not sure if I can handle something like this right now, you know? It's just, It's too hard-"

I sat down on a wet rock and buried my head in my hands. I could feel the panic well up in me, but this time it was panic from committing to something. I bit back a sob, my breathing becoming ragged.

"Alex, hey, tell me a story, maybe from your time in Russia?"

Seth knelt down to my level, sitting right infront of me. My head still in my hands, I started to tell him about my second year in Russia, where a werewolf girl named Anna had joined me in my teaching.

"She was a year younger than me, but I didn't care. Anna was the kindest, bravest, sweetest and funniest person I have ever known. She had a smile brighter than the sun and blue eyes that sparkled like nothing I've ever seen. She, unlike me, was able to put her past behind her and live.

We became best friends, she learnt me Norwegian, her native language, we shared memories and stories of the past. She's the reason I left Russia.

She had a similar past like me, her parents dead by the hands of Caius. We'd did everything together.

We had this place, a swinging tree in a little clearing where we'd play everyday. It was idyllic, half an hour from where we lived. The swinging tree was old and huge, and oak, I believe. It was almost always sunny there, and there was this little streaming running close by. It was our hide out, our sanctuary. A month before I moved back to California, we were out playing, when a vampire came across our scent. He stepped into the clearing, sparkling in the sun, ferocious. He told us to run, he told us he'd give us a head start. So we tried running back home. Just as we sprinted across the lawn, minutes away from home, she fell. And she told me to keep on running. And I did, and he, and she-," I stood up, abruptly. I couldn't take this anymore.

"I'm sorry Seth, I can't, I just, whenever I open up, terrible things happen, and I can't, I can't. Not again, please forgive me, please, understand." I stumbled away from him, tears in my eyes.

"I can't,"

_And then I ran._

**I felt really bad writing Anna's story. Really, really bad. And to the real Anna, I'm sorry for killing you off, and adding you to Alex's pile of demons. But happy birthday to you! And Oh my, we might be halfways, if I manage to make it as short as it should be. But I'm not good at that. Originally, I though Alex would meet Seth in the third chapter, bu that obviously didn't happen. Sooooo, Please read and review! Who knows, if I'm really happy about the reviews, maybe I'll make it three days in a row? Virtual Cookie to all my reviewers!**


End file.
